


Burnin' Up

by ladybloodbath



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Concerts, F/F, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybloodbath/pseuds/ladybloodbath
Summary: Ahsoka and Barriss go to a Jonas Brothers concert with their piano teachers. Barriss fears she won't be able to confess to Ahsoka if she keeps flirting with Lux.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee & Luminara Unduli, Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano, Lux Bonteri & Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 13





	Burnin' Up

Barriss and Ahsoka were in line at the Jonas Brothers concert with their piano teachers, Luminara and Anakin. Plo-Koon had allowed Ahsoka to go with her friend to the concert as a reward from their teachers for doing well at a recital. Ahsoka’s favorite was Joe, and Barriss also liked Joe, but she pretended to like Kevin so she wouldn’t step on Ahsoka’s toes.

Luminara looked over at Barriss, “These are the boys you wanted to see?”

“Yes!” Barriss smiled, but in reality, she didn’t really fancy the brothers all that much. She really actually fancied her colleague Ahsoka, and wanted to be around her at all times. This concert, to her, is their first date.

Luminara nodded suspiciously as she had heard the kinds of music Barriss listened to during private lessons. She was sure that Barriss’ favorite genre was classical. But… apparently not.

Ahsoka turned to Anakin, and handed him a mysterious gift bag. “I think this will help you fit in better here,” she said with a sly smile.

“Huh?” Anakin took the bag, “What is it?”

He pulled a T-shirt out of the bag. It had a big picture of Joe Jonas’ face laminated unto it and had a tye-dye rainbow background. It was hard not to cringe.

“Wow… and I have to wear it?” he asked, trying to smile. 

“Obviously!” She danced.

He really didn’t want to, but he didn’t want to be rude. Although every cell in his body wanted to reject the shirt, he put it on. 

After an hour under the hot sun, the doors to the concert hall swung open, and welcomed a flood of teenage girls. Anakin and Luminara felt like they were drowning in bodies as they tried to keep an eye on their students. Losing them would not be good.

Ahsoka and Barriss rushed towards the stage. They had no idea who was waiting for them there. Lux Bonteri! He was doing tech work on the stage, like setting up the sound and making sure the boy’s instruments we’re ready for them. 

“Lux!”

He looked over and saw Ahsoka and Barriss waving their hands wildly at him. He smiled and rushed over.

“Hey, guys! What are you doing here?” He asked, as if it wasn’t obvious that they were here to watch the Jonas Brothers perform. 

Barriss watched as Lux and Ahsoka talked back and forth. She started to wonder if she even liked the brothers, or if she was only here for Lux. it seemed every girl she was interested in was straight as a piano key.

Suddenly, Lux had to rush off the stage because the Jonas Brothers walked out. 

A few backup dancers followed them, as well as a few other instrument players. The crowd screamed. Joe smiled at the audience and greeted their city. Ahsoka and Barriss were only a few rows back from the stage.

The first song began… Burnin’ Up.

Anakin and Luminara waded through, what felt like hundreds of screaming girls before they saw the girls near the stage screaming their heads off. Luminara had to admit, she understood why they were so famous and loved by fans. Anakin, however, was really embarrassed that he was there and wearing a shirt with Joe on it. 

The concert went on and on throughout the night. The brothers played an amazing show, but Barriss couldn’t help but be captivated by Ahsoka all night. Ahsoka jumped, danced, and sang in a way that made Barriss crush on her even harder. During one of the songs, she couldn’t remember which, Ahsoka held onto Barriss’s arm in excitement. She had never felt so alive than in that moment. Barriss forgot they were even at a concert anymore, it seemed like the only thing in the world that mattered was the feeling of Ahsoka’s hand on her arm.

\--- 

After the concert, they had gone back to their hotel where Barriss and Ahsoka had their own room that was conjoined with their tutors’. They were sharing their favorite moments from the concert when there was a knock at the door.

Ahsoka looked at Barriss, confused. She shrugged and checked the peephole. 

“Lux!” She nearly broke the door off its hinges with the strength and speed she used to swing the door open. 

Lux stepped into the room with a big grin on his face, “Hey! Look what I got you!” He handed her some extra merch from the show. It included, but was not limited to, dumb lightsticks and a small poster of the Jonas Brothers. 

Ahsoka squealed in delight.  
“Lux! This is the best! Thank you so much,” she said and hugged him tightly.

He blushed a little at the hug and saw the glare of Barriss from across the room. He gulped. 

“Uh, anyway,” he said, backing away from the hug, “I just wanted to give you those… you know, since you like them so much. Uh, I should probably get going though… don’t want to get you in trouble with your teachers or anything.” 

“Oh… right,” Ahsoka replied shyly, and set the merch on her bed. “See you, Lux.”

Barriss watched the awkward goodbye with a weird feeling in her stomach. She figured she had to fess up about her crush before she and Lux became an item. She figured it was the only antidote to her upset stomach.

“Ahsoka…” Barriss approached her as she shut the door after Lux left. Ahsoka turned to her with an excited expression that slowly faded as she heard Barriss’s serious tone.

“Are you okay?” Ahsoka asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just… I have to tell you something,” Barriss admitted. She walked over to her bed and sat down. Ahsoka sat down next to her. Barriss took a deep breath and took Ahsoka’s hands. “Ahsoka, I’m gay. And... I really like you,” Barriss smiled and averted her eyes. She was glad to finally confess, but feared Ahsoka’s response.

Ahsoka waited a moment before responding. To Barriss, the moment lasted a lifetime. They locked eyes again.

“Thank you for telling me,” Ahsoka said. She took her hands away from Barriss and got up. She didn’t say much after that, she only got into bed and turned the lights off. Barriss could hardly fall asleep due to the feeling in her stomach rising once again.

Barriss wished she could go back in time and take back what she said, but then she felt something on the bed. She opened her eyes and saw Ahsoka sitting on the edge of bed. She came in close and whispered in her ear. 

“I like you too,” she whispered, averting her gaze. Barriss’s heart fluttered with glee. She definitely wasn’t going to remember today for the concert.


End file.
